


Part of your world

by VeganChickenNugget



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChickenNugget/pseuds/VeganChickenNugget
Summary: When Data encounters a sorcerer of black magic, the mysterious wizard offers to make him a deal to become human for three days. The catch, Data must give up his voice to the sorcerer, and must experience a true love's kiss before the end of the third day, or else the spell will be reversed.Basically the Little Mermaid but with Data
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> Data has always reminded me of the Little Mermaid (that movie was my childhood) so I knew I had to make this story eventually. This first chapter is a bit short, it's mostly angsty foreshadowing. But I'm currently working on the next one, so if anyone is interested in this story I'll try not to let you down! If you spot any grammar errors feel free to let me know.
> 
> As a side note, the teen rating is mostly for language.

“Feline supplement number 221.” Data watched as the small bowl formed in the replicator, picking it up and placing it on the carpet for Spot to feast on. He gently petted her fur before heading for the bathroom.

It had been three months since he had his emotion chip installed. Adjusting to a new ship, and partly new crew was difficult on its own, but doing so while trying to adjust to new feelings proved very exhausting. He liked to believe that in the past few months he had learned to cope sufficiently with his emotions, but every so often his emotional responses would prove otherwise. He seemed to be quick to take offense. He didn’t like that side of himself. He was just defensive, he thought to himself. He had been doubted so many times before, and continued to be even now. It was hard for him to trust people, he realized. Very few in his life had shown true respect for him, or treated him in a pleasant manner. He was cautious around new people, afraid. Afraid they might be like all the others. He was easily frightened. He was easily upset, as well. It took very little to cause him distress. But that was apart of being human, he supposed. Something that he wasn’t, and would never be, no matter how hard he tried…

Removing his clothing, he stepped into the shower. As he slowly turned the knob, the hot water came pouring down onto his face, nothing more than a tingling sensation ran through his systems. Humans seemed to strongly enjoy the sensation of steaming water against their skin. But only in the context of a shower, nothing else. He found it strange. Yet he wished he could feel it for himself.

_Wish I could be part of your world…_

________

“New Orleans, Louisiana.” Riker smiled a wide grin at a perplexed Worf. “I haven’t been there in years. I can’t wait to visit the Voodoo stores again.”

“Voodoo…?” Worf muttered under his breath.

“Five more hours until we reach Earth, Captain.” The ensign at the helm stated.

“I fail to see the significance of this, “party city”.” Worf huffed.

“Once you see it for yourself you’ll understand what I mean, Worf.” Riker smiled. “Mardi Gras is coming up, so you’ll be seeing quite a lot, indeed.” He chuckled to himself, Picard rolling his eyes to the left, and Worf staring down at him with an angry, confused expression.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

Before Riker could answer, the turbolift doors slid open to reveal Deanna Troi, who made her way to the empty seat on Picard’s left.

“What are you so excited about?” She asked Riker, who smiled immediately at her voice.

“We have to make a stop on Earth, to deliver some supplies to a Federation outpost.” He explained. “An outpost in New Orleans.”

“Oh I’ve never been to New Orleans.” Deanna pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Riker’s smile seemed to widen at her words.

“Then I can’t wait to show you around the city.”

________

As Data made his way down the corridor, he noticed many new faces among those he recognized. With the new ship came many new recruits, mostly lower grade officers fresh out of the academy. The idea of new recruits did not bother him. The way they looked at him however, did. The people he knew didn’t give him a second look, but the ones he didn’t recognize stared him down as if he were on display. He didn’t enjoy this feeling, prodding eyes boring into him as he reached the turbolift. Some of them looked at him with curiosity, some with discomfort. He quickly entered into the turbolift, a deep sigh of relief as the doors slid closed. Looking down at his hands, he noticed they were shaking. He cupped them together and rose them to his chest, breathing heavily. He was not in any danger, even if someone on this ship were to assault him he could easily overpower them. And security would handle the threat further. So why was he shaking? Was he malfunctioning? Perhaps it was simply an emotional response. He wasn’t used to reacting to things in such ways, it caught him off guard whenever he experienced a physical sensation from an emotional response. It usually wasn’t pleasant, either. He categorized his current sensation as anxiety. This was perhaps the most unpleasant physical response he had known.

The turbolift doors slid open, startling him slightly. Brushing it off, he entered engineering to find Geordi standing beside a young, black haired ensign.

“Data!” Geordi smiled. “Just in time to help me train the new recruits.” Data acknowledged him with a nod, turning to see the ensign who was eyeing him rather curiously. He had dark black eyes that Data found himself a little unsettled by.

“What the fuck are you…” He heard the ensign mutter under his breath. Data suddenly felt his artificial heart beat a little faster.

“Ensign, this is the panel you’ll be working with to monitor the warp core.” Geordi directed him to his station at the console. He kept his eyes solid on Data as he sat down at the console, a move that sent a slight shiver down data’s spine. He didn’t look at him like the others did, he had an expressionless face that stared unblinking at Data. He could feel his anxiety form a pit in his stomach, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking and dropping his PADD.

“Commander, can you help me over here?” Another ensign called from across engineering. “I’m having a little trouble understanding this.”

“What are you having trouble with?” Geordi called to her. “Data can help with this, I’ll be right back.” He said as he rushed across engineering. Data felt his anxiety sneaking up on him again, looking down at the dark haired ensign who had finally taken his eyes off of him.

“Freak.” He muttered. Data formed a tighter grip on his PADD, stopping his hands from shaking. He felt his lips quiver as he tried to speak, shutting his mouth before any words had escaped. Another ensign approached the console, and he felt his senses heighten slightly.

“Why does he look like that?” The dark haired ensign whispered.

“I don’t fucking know.” The female ensign replied.

“Like my sleep paralysis demon.” The two ensigns snickered to each other, the laughter echoing through Data’s head, accompanied by the sound of his PADD being dropped to the ground. He felt his head pounding, the ensign’s words stuck in his mind and repeating over and over again. And the laughter. It wouldn’t stop.

_“Look at its face! It looks like a fucking ghost demon!”_

The words of his classmates at the academy echoed in his mind. The laughter had triggered a memory, a memory of laughing and taunting. Suddenly he felt his eyes burn, tears were beginning to form. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry, he didn’t want to hear more laughter, he just wanted to crawl into a corner and never come out.

“I-I have to go…” He managed to say. The ensigns both looked up at him in confusion. “back to my quarters…” Without any protest, he ran back to the turbolift. His head still pounded, and his abdomen ached with anxiety, it felt as if someone had twisted his insides into a knot. As soon as he reached his quarters he stood in front of his full body mirror, staring at his golden face. Tears had streamed down from his eyes, staining his cheeks.

 _“Look at your face… you could never pass for a human.”_ He thought to himself. _“Your skin is too light, and your eyes are gold. You are not human. No matter how hard you try…”_ New tears formed in his eyes and gushed down his cheeks as he shrank to the floor, head in hands.


End file.
